The final has begun
by Lily.Evaans
Summary: Harry confundido, la muerte de Dumbledore, el termino de su relación con Ginny, los sentimientos de Hermione y Ron. Y una nueva chica aparece en su camino, pero ¿Será para mejor?
1. Chapter 1

Todo había sucedido muy rápido. La muerte de Dumbledore sin embargo fue lo más fuerte. ¿Qué haría ahora sin protectores?; Pero se prometió así mismo que pasaría el verano con sus tíos, como Dumbledore hubiese querido. Terminando el mes de agosto, Harry se encontraba en el vestibulo de la casa con todas sus pertenencias y Hedwig en una mano. Estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, tenía que tomar el autobus noctámbulo, cuando algo lo hizo detenerse.

- Toma, antes de que te vayas, esto es tuyo, lo dejaron...ellos - dijo Tia Petunia desde el otro lado del vestibulo, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

- Antes de irme, quiero preguntarle algo, ya que no volveremos a vernos...

- Dilo rápido - temblorosa no dejó a Harry terminar - antes de que llegue Vernon o no responderé nada.

- Bueno, quería saber, que fue eso que la obligó a no hecharme de la casa dos años atrás.

- Verás...- dijo temblando de pies a cabeza - El m...señor ese, me entregó esto cuando te dejaron - dijo señalando su mano donde aún ocultaba algo - dijo que tenía una especie de ...hechizo, que no se romperia hasta que cumplieras 17. Y mientras lo tuviera debia permitir que te quedarás acá o si no ese que quiere matarte vendria. Y cuando atacaron a mi Dudders esos mounstuos supe que era verdad, quedó tan impactado con lo que vió...

- ¿Que vió?

- Eso no te incumbe mocoso, pero ya que te vas...Lo que Dudders vió fué... fué, cuando te llegó tu carta de bichos raros hace siete años, carta que el siempre quiso tener pero como yo quedó con ese trauma de que gente inferior a el la tuviese!

- Pero yo... - dijo Harry mientras Tia Petunia estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- Nada más hoy me libro de ti, sin embargo antes de que te vayas, sé a que vas, por eso me dijieron que te diera el amuleto cuando te fueras...

Harry recibió un paquete pequeño, al que por el momento no le dio importancia. Se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, sus amigos lo esperaban en la madriguera.

- ...uerte - se escuchó apenas un susurro de Tía Petunia que desapareció al otro lado del vestíbulo.

Aquella conversación, nada más que un vago recuerdo en la mente de Harry en esos momentos. Llevaba una semana en la madriguera. Todos ansisos con los preparativos de la boda de Fleur y Bill. La señora Weasley, corría de un lado a otro con comida y adornos, atrás Hermione y Ginny ayudandola, Harry , Ron y los gemelos se encargaban de arreglar el esterior de la casa, el jardín, donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

- Siempre nos deja el peor trabajo. Qué le costaba dejarnos a cargo de la comida? - dijo Ron

- Porque eres un peligro en ella hermanito - dijo Fred

Luego de una agotadora tarde de trabajo, la sra. Weasley les llevó algo de comida. Harry, Ron y Hermione, se alejaron un poco de los demás para poder conversar un rato. Ginny se quedó en la casa, ayudando a la sra. Weasley que le probaba un vestido.

- Y no te dijieron nada cuando te fuiste? - dijo Ron, Harry hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza...

- Nunca se han comportado bien con Harry que esperabas Ronald?! - dijo Hermione

- Pues no sé, podrían haberle preparado algo

- Ron quien te entiende!

- No peleen, si? - Harry ya no aguanta, ni un minuto en que no peliaran

- Esta bien, perdón Harry. Cambiando de tema te probaste ya la túnica que usarás?

- No aún no creo que mejor voy a dentro a ver si la que tengo aún me queda.

Se acercó a la madriguera dejando a Hermione y Ron, discutiendo en el jardín. Cuando entro se encontraba la sra. Weasley tratando de arreglar el vestido de Ginny. Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago cuando la vio. Hacia mucho que no hablaba con ella. Y durante el verano había tratado olvidarla, no se perdonaría que Voldemort la dañara. Por lo que esos ultimos días había tratado de mirar a Ginny solo con ojos de buenos amigos. Y al parecer la chica había captado el mensaje.

Al día siguiente era la boda. El jardín todo decorado, la comida de la fiesta lista, los adornos de los gemelos por toda la casa, todo listo. Así que todos sólo se arreglaban para la boda. Ron y Harry estaban en la pieza de Ron arreglandose.

- La túnica que me regalaron Fred y George es buenísma.

- Jajaja mejor que la de tu Tía Tessie no? - dijo Harry, Ron solo lanzó un gritito de protesta. Cuando en eso entró la señora Weasley.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín Ron! Entrate esa camisa!, y tú Harry, querido, te quedó muy bien la túnica.

- Mamá, podemos comer algo?

- No Ron ya te he dicho que es para los invitados.

A regañadientes Ron bajo de su pieza afuera donde empezarían a llegar los invitados. Él y Harry fueron los encargados de guiarlos a la parte del jardín donde sería la ceremonia, cuando llegaron Ginny y Hermione a ayudarlos. Hermione estaba irreconocible, tanto como en el baile de navidad. Su pelo alisado tomado en un moño, y usaba un bonito vestido verde, con fequillos que encajaba perfectamente bien en ella. Ron no dejaba de mirar a su amiga.

- Ya llegaron los pariente de Fleur - dijo Hermione

- ¡¿Llegó Fleur?! - preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Si Ronald, pero para tu información Fleggggggggggrrr, no saldrá de la habitación hasta que empiece la ceremon...

- Ya, ya, ya dejense de escenitas y preocupemonos de los invitados, si? - dijo Ginny interviniendo antes de que peliaran.

- Sí Ginny tiene razón

Se dirigieron hacia la entrada donde se encontraban ya varias personas. Los hicieron pasar, entre ellos iban algunos parientes de la familia Weasley, gente de Gringgots, los padres de Fleur, la hermana de fleur, Gabrielle, quien iba acompañada de una chica de cabellos largo con quien conversaba animadamente. Una vez que llegaron los invitados, salió Bill a recibirlos también, iba con una elegante túnica, y bien peinado, trataba de disimilar al máximo algunas de las cicatrices que le había dejado el ataque de aquel hombre lobo. Una vez todos afuera, empezó la ceremonia, cuando Fleur salió de la Madriguera y se dirigió donde estaba Bill...

- Oh mi pequeño Bill, querido, doy tan feliz - decía la sra. Weasley una vez acabada la ceremonia, cuando ya comían en la fiesta.

- Vamos madre, tranquila

Todos contagiados conalegría, Ginny bailaba con los gemelos, los fraceses parientes de Fleur parecían divertirse mucho con los Weasley. Hasta Hermione y Ron se habían contagiado y se habían unido al baile.

- Harry ven! Con Hermione vamos a ver que hacen Fred y George! - dijo Ron acecandose a Harry

- Vayan uds. dos, yo iré a comer algo

- Está bien, pero no te demores

- Si

Sin embargo, Harry no tenía ganas de unirse a la fiesta. Aún no se sentía capaz de pasarla bien totalmente. Así que decidió alejarse un poco de la fiesta, y se fue a un lugar apartado de la madriguera, donde se sentó en el fresco pasto, ya era atardecer. Apoyado en un pequeño arbusto, decidió recostarse...

-Ouuch - dijo una voz.

- Lo siento, yo no... - dijo Harry pero, se quedó mirando a una chica con la que había chocado. Ella estaba del otro lado del arbusto.

- No, no, está bien, tampoco me había dado cuenta de que estabas allí - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se paró. Y la ayudo a pararce también. Llevaba un largo vestido azul, era de estatura mediana-baja, delgada, tenía un extraordinario pelo liso y largo, y unos oscuros ojos ojos que llamaban la atención. Un segundo! Él la había visto!

- Tú... - empezó Harry

- Sí, yo te ví cuando llegué, venía con Gabrielle

- Si, claro!, Pero aún así me pareces familiar

- Puede ser. Soy de hogwarts, del mismo año que Ginny Weasley

- Por eso tiene que ser...Supongo que ya debes saber quien soy... –dijo tratando de ocultar la cicatriz.

- Como no saberlo? Un gusto Potter!

- Dime Harry, a propósito, cómo te lla...

- Yo...eh, bien, Anne...Anne McGowan...- dijo con un leve sonrisa, la que Harry imitó.


	2. Chapter 2

_- Dime Harry, a propósito, cómo te lla..._

_- Yo...eh, bien, Anne...Anne McGowan...- dijo con un leve sonrisa, la que Harry imitó._

- Anne...Ginny te invitó? - preguntó Harry sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- No exactamente, vengo porque Gabrielle la hermana de Fleur me invitó, somos muy amigas desde que nos conocimos durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

- Ahhh...Y qué hacías aquí tan sola? - le preguntó Harry

- Errr...Bueno, la verdad no estoy con ánimos de estar rodeada de tanta gente y quería depejarme un rato para pensar...

- Como no - dijo Harry - Si tiempos difíciles y oscuros...

- Se avecinan - dijieron al unísono, sonrojandose.

- ANNE! Donde estabags, pense que te habiags pegdido - dijo Gabrielle que se avecinaba a unos metros.

- Lo siento Gabrielle solo me perdí, pero me encontre con Harry y nos quedamos hablando un poco y...

- Si, si vagmos a cenar con los demas! Ven tu también Haggy!

Dicho eso, Gabrielle tomó una mano de Jane haciendo que se fuera con ella. Harry las siguió con una sonrisa, sentía cierta felicidad al saber que no era el único que necesitaba algo de solitaridad.Al llegar donde se celebraba la fiesta, el ambiente estaba muy alegre, los gemelos hacían bromas con Ginny, y la Sra. Weasley los reprochaba, mientras el Sr. Weasley trataba de calmarla. La familia de Fleur compartía con ella y Bill la cena, mientras el resto de los invitados platicaba y bailaba, entre esa multitud a Harry le pareció distinguir a Hermione y Ron, sin embargo se mantuvo a aparte y fue a buscar algo de comer.

- Ronald¡¿cómo puedes mirar a esa niña así?!

- Hermione, cálmate, te escucharan, además no es mi culpa que las primas de Fleur sean tan parecidas a ella - decía sin dejar de mirar hacia la mesa de unas parientes de Fleur.

- Ronald! Como puedes ser tan...tan...descarado!

- Hermione dejame en paz, además ya no estoy con Lavender soy L-I-B-R-E

- Que seas libre no quiere decir que puedas mirar así como así a esas - dijo Hermione frunciendo en entrecejo

- ¿Qué tienes en contra?

- ...Nada - dijo Hermione sonrojandose

- Sabes?, nunca te he podido entender

- A sí?! pues yo tampoco! No puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro!

- No te he dicho nada por pasarte las últimas semanas escribiendole a Vicky - dijo Ron poniendo una cara para ridiculizar a Krum

- No le digas así, además es distinto, somos solo amigos, no lo miro, así como tu miras a las primas de Flegggrr

- No le digas así tampoco! Además Hermione las miro como se me da la gana, no se porque reniegas tanto!

- Jamás lo entenderías Ronald - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y salió corriendo.

- HERMIONE! Espera!

Pero era tarde, otra vez más la situación se le había ido de las manos. Dio un puñetazo contra la mesa, otra vez más lo había hechado todo a perder. Así que decidió irse de la fiesta, no estaba ya con animos de festejar. Se alejó de la Madriguera caminando.

Harry, aburrido de estar sentado comiendo, decidió caminar, alejandose un poco de la fiesta, ya se hacia de noche, buscaba un lugar donde sentarse a contemplar el cielo, no dejaba de pensar en Anne, le parecía curisoso encontrar a alguien que parecía sentirse tan solo como él. Al fin, encontro un lugar donde sentarse, en eso sintió que se le enganchó la túnica en la rama de un árbol.

- Yo lo desengancho - dijo una voz. Harry pegó el salto al ver que había alguien al lado suyo, giró rápidamente a ver quien era.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte - dijo Anne - Listo, desenganche la túnica.

- Gracias, no no te preocupes, es solo que pensé que era el único acá. El único que quería apartarse

- Pues no lo eras. Además hoy no alcancé a preguntarte yo a tí¿Que hacías allí tan solo tu también? - dijo con una leve sonrisa, sentandose suavemente a su lado.

- Lo mismo que tú. Sin ánimos de festejar.

- Tiempos difíciles no?, ya nada es seguro como antes, no sabes en que momento perderás a alguien o si serás tu el proximo...

- Si, difícil...- dijo Harry sin poder evitar recordar a Dumbledore

- Además, este año sin Hogwarts, será más que díficil.

- Al menos podrás estar en tu hogar y refugiarte con tu familia ante cualquier ataque - le dijo sonriendo, pesando en como a él le encantaría tener esa opción

- Sería genial si se pudiera, no? - dijo suavemente, cambiando sí abruptamente el tono de voz. Harry lamiró de inmediato y captó como los ojos de Anne se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ...Nada, simplemente se me vienen recuerdos, un tanto difíciles - dijo con una forzada sonrisa

- Sé lo que es perder a alguien¿con quienes vives?

- Vivía con mi abuelo, pero hace un par de meses lo mataron los mortífagos. Hogwarts era mi hogar practicamente, a veces siento que no puede haber una persona más sola que yo sabes? - dijo con una sonrisa y a la vez ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No lo creas, yo también soy huérfano y me siento igual.

- Pero apesar de todo, nunca dejo de tener un tanto de esperanza de que al menos si muero, moriré en batalla, vengando todo en daño causado por Tú-Sabes-Quién

- Yo también - dijo Harry sonriendole sin evitar poder abrazarla al ver que seguía llorando.

La fiesta conlcluía...Muchos disponían a irse, se despedían familiares, felicitando a los novios. Harry se despedía de Anne.

- Genial conocerte, ojalá volvamos a vernos - dijo Anne

- Algún día, y...

¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!, se escuchó una explosión gigante.

- ¡Corran hacia allá¡SIGANME! - decía una voz a lo lejos.

Después de un rato, venía el Sr. Weasley corriendo, con cara de pavor miró a su esposa.

- Molly querida, han encontrado la Marca a varios kilómetros, un mortífago estaba dando vueltas por aquí, pero ya lo han capturado¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Menos mal que era solo uno sin embargo, varios aurores siguen lanzando hechizos en distintas direcciones para ver si encuentran a alguno más, hay que avisarles a los invitados que vayan a sus casas. Y a los chicos que se refugien en la Madriguera que estará resguardada por varios aurores - dijo rápidamente.

La Sra. Weasley pálida, avisó a los invitados, Harry y los de la familia Weasley con Fleur y Hermione entraron rápidamante en la Madriguera. La Sra. Weasley junto con su esposo se aseguraron de cerrar todo.

- Bueno chicos, no nos queda más que calamarnos - dijo el Sr. Weasley

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín por qué hoy! - se lamentaba la Sra. Weasley

Harry miraba a los demás, estaban todos pálidos, Hermione tenía los ojos hinchados, se notabaque había estado llorando. Derepente Harry notó la ausencia de...

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA RON?!

- Pensabamos que estaba contigo cuando subiste a su pieza - dijo Ginny

- Yo no estaba con él - dijo Harry alarmado

- HARRY ESTO NO ES PARA BROMEAR¡¿DONDE ESTA RONALD?! - dijo Hermione

- Oh no Arthur, nuestro hijo! - dijo la Sra. Weasley

El Sr. Weasley alarmado subió a la habitación de Ron, todos recorrieron la casa buscandolo.

- No está no está Arthur! RONALD DONDE TE METISTE?!

- Calmate Molly, saldré a buscarlo!

- Voy contigo!

- No quédate con los chicos!

En ese instante el Sr. Weasley sacaba rápidamente los seguros, y abrió la puerta, se podía ver que afuera rodeaban la casa varios aurores. Alguien terminó de abrir brutalmente la puerta y salió corriendo.

- Hermione, NO! - gritó Ginny


End file.
